The Lost Hamato
by Greenninjaisbae
Summary: Miwa Hamato was abducted by The Shredder when she was 1 year old. She is now 12 and is searching for the family that she barely remembers. Will they stay reunited or will The Shredder finally claim her life?
1. Chapter 1

Miwa POV.

I was walking down an alley in New York, when I heard yelling and shouting from across the street. I raced over, grabbing my tessen from my pocket and pulling my black mask over my eyes. As I rounded the corner, I froze in shock. In front of me was a human-sized turtle with a bo-staff! He even had a purple mask on! The locket around my neck contained a picture of my mother, father and brother. I was adopted from a young age and my adoptive mother said that she was forced to adopt me by a man covered in blades. The murderer I knew all too well. The Shredder. Lily gave me the locket, hoping that it will aid me in my search. This turtle looked similar to the image of my father but his mask and weapon were wrong. My hair was green like his skin but the tips of my hair were tinted white. The kids at school thought I dyed my hair but they then found out that it was natural and I was called a freak for ten years! I always tied my hair into a high ponytail but it still reached the floor.

Suddenly a Purple Dragon came flying past my face and into the wall next to me. I whipped my head towards the turtle and then gave a cocky grin. I walked towards him, still holding my tessen behind me, my hair flowing behind me like a vail. He stared at me with wide eyes as his hands fumbled for something in his utility belt. I heard clobbering footsteps behind me and I turned around to see the Purple Dragons.

"Nice to see you, boys. Now… who wants to go first?" I asked.

They were all shaking with fear as I glowered at them.

"Okay, then. I guess I'll choose then!"

And with those words I unleashed a torrent of deadly attacks with my tessen and limbs, my hair twirling around me as I spun and kicked and punched. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see 'Bo-staff' on his phone, frantically talking to someone.

SMACK!

My head was whipped to the side as I received a roundhouse kick to my face. I slowly turned my head towards my attacker. I glared at him as I unsheathed my second tessen.

"Did you seriously just kick me!? Are you that stupid to attack a kunoichi?!" I screamed.

Behind me I could hear a snigger. I whipped my head around, my eyes ablaze with anger. I saw a flash of orange before it was gone. I turned back around to the Purple Dragon and took a deep breath muttering,

"A kunoichi never attacks in anger…"

I, once again, heard a gasp behind me but I ignored it as I focused on my enemy. The dumb idiot took a few steps back but he wasn't quick enough and before he could take a surprised breath, he was on the floor, unconscious. I smirked down at the man, as I bent down to pick up my locket. It was snagged during the fight and it fell to the floor. But when I reached down to grab it, there was nothing there! I started to panic, as I frantically searched for it.

"No, no, no! I can't have lost it! This is all I have to find my family!" I screeched.

I screamed when a pair of green feet appeared in front of me. I jumped 3 feet in the air and scrambled away from them. I slowly looked up and my breath caught in my throat. The turtle in front of me had a blue mask the same colour as our eyes and had a pair of twin katanas. I stared at him with wide eyes as he held out his hand, my locket lying there.

"I believe this is yours." He said in a soft yet authoritve voice.

I never took my eyes off of him as I plucked the locket from his hand. I opened it and looked between the two. My eyes widened even more in recognition.

"I… my name is Miwa Hamato." I stuttered.


	2. Chapter 2- Family

**WOW! Thank you for the reviews. I hope that you like this chapter. I will try to update every night but sometimes that won't be possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Anisokalover125**

" _I… My name is Miwa Hamato."_

Leo POV.

I gasped as the young girl stuttered her name. _My daughter!_ I thought.

"Miwa… there is no easy way to say this but… you lost your parents when you were 1, correct?" I asked warily.

She nodded mutely as she slowly stood up, never taking her midnight blue eyes off of me.

"Well… I lost my daughter 11 years ago and I believe that she is you, Miwa." I said.

Her hands flew to her mouth as tears started to spill down her face.

"I… I found you! Finally! I have a real family! Am I dreaming?" she cried as she pinched herself.

She winced in pain but that was soon replaced by a huge grin as she leaped towards me, both of us sobbing as we sunk to the ground, wrapped in each other's embraces. We were interrupted by Donatello.

"I'm sorry to break this up but the cops will be here any minute and we need to get underground."

I slowly broke up our embrace and guided Miwa to a standing position. We all ran to the nearest man-hole cover and climbed down the ladder. _I finally have my daughter back!_ I thought.

Miwa POV.

As we landed in the 'water' I scrunched my nose up. It was disgusting!

"Yeah… Sorry about the smell but Master Splinter brought us up here and we couldn't leave." Dad said sheepishly.

I gave him a sad smile as we continued down the sewers.

"You look just like your mother, Miwa. Your hair is like your brothers and my skin yet it is tinted white like your mothers hair. Now do you remember everyone?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm the youngest right?"

He nodded clearly impressed. We walked until we reached an opening, much wider than the others.

"Miwa, welcome home!" Dad announced.

We turned the corner and went through the turn stiles, that led to their-my- home.

"We're back!" My dad shouted.

I heard a clatter of plates and then a crowd of people flooded over to us. First to reach us was a woman with black and white hair and another turtle with a baby blue mask on.

"Dad… is this our family?" I asked, slightly frightened by all of the people.

He nodded in amusement as everyone stared at me.

"Errr... Hi!" I stuttered.

"Miwa!"

It was like a dream come true. Everyone smothered me in hugs and I was treated like a true family member.

I finally had my own family. My life was finally starting to buck up… for now.


	3. Chapter 3- capture

Miwa POV.

I slowly opened my eyes as I took in my surroundings. My dressing table was blue along with my bathroom walls. I smiled to myself as I crawled out of bed and walked to the shower. As I washed I thought about my family and their crazy ways. My Uncle Mikey was a glutton but he was hilarious, especially with Uncle Raph. Uncle Donnie was a tech genius, just like me! I loved science and I couldn't wait to help him in his lab. Mum and Dad… they're the best parents ever! I hadn't properly met my cousins but I met my brother and he was a proper teenager!

I jumped out of the shower and put on my favourite jeans and my blue sweater tank top. I decided to leave my hair down and I applied some make up. I sheathed my tessen and strapped them to my belt. I looked at myself in the mirror, decided I was ready and I stepped out of my room. I looked around and saw that no-one was up yet, so I decided to explore Uncle Donnie's lab. I looked at all of his experiments in awe and noticed a subway car that was suspended. I walked over to it and found some plans. I noticed that he was having trouble with the wires, so I got underneath the car and started to re-wire it. I was so engrossed in the wiring that I failed to notice someone coming into the lab.

"What are you doing to the Shellraiser?" asked a voice.

I jumped and slammed my head on the Shellraiser. I groaned as I slid out from underneath it. I looked up to see Uncle Donnie looking down at me.

"Hi, Uncle Donnie! I was just fixing the wiring for you. It should work fine now!" I chirped.

He raised an eyebrow as he started the ignition. He gasped when the engine started to work. I smirked as I wiped my hands on a cloth.

"See?! I told you it would work!" I said.

He just gawked at me as he led me into the kitchen. I sat down and pulled out my phone. I noticed that my friend had text me.

 _Hey, B. where you at?_

 _Hey, B. I found my fam so I wont be bak 4 a bit. Luv ya._

I smiled as I replied. My friend, Imogen, was the only one who stood by me throughout school. I loved her as a sister.

Donnie POV.

I noticed Miwa smiling at her phone. I walked over and plucked it form her grasp.

"Hey!" she complained.

"No phones at the table. God you are worse than Mikey!" I replied.

She frowned as she stormed out. I chuckled as I followed her.

"Hey, Grumpy. What's up with you?" I grabbed her arm and turned her around. She had tears in her eyes and it took me by surprise. Leo and everyone else had gathered around us, wondering what the argument was about.

"Idiota, que era mi único amigo y ahora ya no me contest que se odiarme!" she screamed.

I stared at her, amazed as she glared at me through her tears. Her eyes suddenly lost their flame and her body physically slumped.

"I'm sorry…" she mumbled.

"Hey… it's okay. You didn't mean it, that's what we need to focus on. Now… what did you actually say?" I asked sheepishly.

She giggled at my question.

"I speak fluent Spanish so when I get angry or upset I speak Spanish. I said, you idiot, that was my only friend and now because I didn't reply she will hate me!" she giggled.

We all stared at her dumbfounded as she continued to giggle. Jason eventually stepped forward and took her hand.

"Mi Hermana, tambien hablo Española!" he said.

We all stared, dumbfounded, as they spoke to each other in Spanish and walked into the kitchen.

"Wow… I didn't expect that!" I said to Leo.

"I know! How about you Karai?" he asked.

"She really surprised me then, Jason too."

We laughed as we walked into the kitchen. I finished off breakfast whilst I listened to the siblings talking.

Leo POV.

I smiled as I saw my son and daughter talking, whether it was in a foreign language or not. I decided to address my daughter.

"Mimi?" I asked.

She looked at me expectantly.

"Yes, Dad?" she replied.

"Would you like to meet your cousins?"

She nodded eagerly. I turned towards my niece's and nephew's.

"This Kiki, Raph and Mona's daughter. This is Lewis, April and Donnie's son. And this is Lily, Mickey and Rennette's daughter."

They all waved at their respected times and Miwa smiled uncontrollably. I chuckled as I started to eat my breakfast.

Miwa POV.

After we finished breakfast, I went to wash my hair. I was sat on my bed drying my hair, when suddenly all the power went out. I started to freak out.

"No, no, no! Why's the power gone out!" I screeched.

I could hear laughing from outside my room so I swung the door open to see my brother and cousins laughing at me.

"JASON! KIKI! LEWIS! LILY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I screamed as I took off running after them.

My parents had heard all of the shouting and had come out of their room. Dad grabbed me by the collar and placed me in front of him. I dropped my head as he crossed his arms in front of him. He looked me up and down and then he burst out laughing! I glared at him as I moaned,

"DAD! Jason turned off the power in my room and I need to dry my hair!"

"I'm sorry. That was just so funny! I'll get Jas to turn the power back on." He gasped.

I growled as I made my way back to my room and slammed the door. I threw myself across my need and finished drying my hair.

3 hours later.

I sat on the sofa designing a new outfit that I would make. I heard footsteps behind me so I hid my sketch book. I turned to see Mum and Dad smiling at me.

"Mum… Dad… can I go topside so I can get some fabric."

They glanced at each other before agreeing that I could go. I scampered out of the lair and ran up the ladder and through the man-hole. I went and bought the fabrics that I needed and was making my way back when a knife landed in front of me. I gasped as I spun around and came face to face with the Shredder.

"Foolish girl!" he drawled.

I only had enough time to press the distress signal on my phone. He slashed me with his knives and I was unconscious before I hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4- love story

Miwa POV.

I groaned as I opened my eyes. At first, I couldn't focus on anything, but eventually my bearings came back to me. I gazed around me and saw that I was encased in a glass box, with tubes attached to my arms, my blood being drained from my already weak body. I started to struggle against the binds but it was no use, the blood only started to flow faster. I growled at the figure in front of me. The Shredder looked at me before turning to the machine and turning some sort of dial. I screamed in pain as more tubes were attached to my arms and my vision went fuzzy.

"What do you want?" I asked weakly.

"Your blood is of value to me, mutant. It will help me in my destruction of your family!" he laughed.

I shivered as chills travelled down my spine, like a million spiders crawling at a million miles an hour.

"They will come for me! They will…" I mumbled.

"Ignorant child! If they did love you, wouldn't they have come for you already?" He yelled.

I flinched as the truth settled in. I let a few silver tears run down my face as I went limb from exhaustion and blood-loss. I groaned as my vision narrowed even further.

I faintly heard him laugh as he left.

*"por favor... por favor que vengan..." I mumbled over and over again.

My head lolled forward as I kept mumbling my prayer. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my arms, ripping out the tubes. I screamed as waves of pain washed over my body. I felt the binds break off and as I fell forward I was caught by a familiar pair of arms. I looked up to see my Jason holding me, a grave look on his face.

 _**"Soy la hermana lo siento. Tenemos que salir de aquí!" He whispered._

 _***"Gracias hermano. Por favor, ayúdame..._ _Le ruego que…" I begged weakly._

 _He nodded as he gathered me in his arms and raced down the corridors, calling for our family on the way. I watched as me necklace seemed to fall in slow motion. I reached to grab it but I was too slow. I screamed as I threw myself out of my brother's arms. I started to crawl towards my necklace, ignoring the blood flowing from my wrists. I could faintly hear my family calling me, warning me of some kind of danger. As I scooped up my necklace I felt a pair of hands lift me up by my hair and dangle me in front of them. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow… but it never came. I opened my eyes just in time to see a tall, handsome teenager with a hockey stick come racing at Shredder._

 _"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER, YOU FREAK!" He yelled as he struck my captor in the face. Shredder stumbled back and released his grip on my locks. I yelped as I fell to the floor but instead I was greeted by a pair of strong arms. I slowly lifted my head to see my dream man. He was incredible! I never had time to thank him because I was already starting to black out. The last thing I heard was,_

 _"My name is Nathan, Nathan Jones."_

 _I groaned as I cracked my eyes open. I took in my surroundings and saw my family gathered around me. I smiled weakly as they all hugged me and then decided to give me some privacy. I slowly sat up in bed and saw that my brother and Nathan had stayed._

 _"Thank you, both of you." I announced._

 _"No problem." Nathan replied._

 _****"Sin hermana problema. Yo te dejaré solo con Nathan... los pájaros del amor." He sniggered._

 _*****"¡Hermano! ¡Dejarnos solos! El hecho de que me salvó, no significa que usted puede ser horrible." I replied hotly._

 _He just laughed as he left the room. I turned to Nathan and saw him just looking at me, confusion evident._

 _"Don't worry about that. We both speak fluent Spanish!" I giggled._

 _He laughed along with me and stared at me all the time. I blushed as he took my hand._

 _"Do you think you are strong enough to walk?" he asked nervously._

 _I nodded as I swung my legs out of the bed and stood up. I was wobbly at first but I found my balance soon enough. I laughed as I followed him out of the room. I saw a man talking to my family._

 _"Well it seems that your family get along really well with my dad." He said._

 _"Wait, wait, wait! Casey Jones… is your father?!" I asked surprised._

 _He nodded as I walked up to Casey._

 _"Casey? Is that you?" I asked._

 _He turned around as a wide smile spread across his face._

 _"Miwa! It's really good to see you!"_

 _"You too, Casey. I met your son. He is really nice."_

 _My family looked on in shock._

 _"Wait, how do you know Casey, Mimi?" Dad asked._

 _"He was my neighbour for a while, Dad." I replied._

 _Dad laughed as he ruffled my hair. Nathan took my hand again and took me into the kitchen to get some food. I sat on the counter as I watched him search for something to eat. I shook out my hair and let it flow to the floor._

 _"Woah… you look so cute." He said breathlessly._

 _I blushed and giggled. He came and grabbed my hands._

 _"Miwa… I think I'm in love…" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed me. It was the greatest feeling in the world but it was cut short by my cousins._

 _"Ohhh… Miwa has a boyfriend!" taunted Kiki._

 _"Shut up, knuckle-heads." I growled._

 _I pecked Nathan on the cheek as I jumped down from the counter, dragging Nathan with me. I walked into the dojo and turned towards him. I stared into his eyes and realised, for the first time that, I might be in love…_

 _ *****_ _ **Please… please let them come for me.**_

 _ **** I am sorry sister. We need to get out of here!**_

 _ ***** Thank you brother. Please help me… I beg you.**_

 _ ****** No problem sister. I will leave you alone with Nathan… love birds.**_

 _ ******* Brother! Leave us alone! Just because you saved me, doesn't mean you can be horrible.**_


	5. Chapter 5- Ivy Oroku

Miwa POV.

I turned over in my bed as I thought about my boyfriend. Nathan was perfect. Even though my cousins made fun of us, they were really jealous. I jumped as my phone vibrated. It was Imogen. I smiled as I read her text:

Hey, B. Y didn't u tell me u were d8ting Nathan Jones! We hav got to meet up. See u at the park at noon?

Sure, B. soz 4 not telling u. been bit busy with fam.

I rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. When I jumped out I realised that I hadn't actually made my new outfit. I ran towards my needle and thread and fabric and rushed back into the bathroom. Checking the time, I started to sew together my new dress. I smiled as it came together. An hour later I was finished and dressed in my new dress. It was a pale blue summer dress with pink lotus flowers all over it. I wore traditional Japanese sandals and my hair was in a long braid running down to the floor. I put on some eyeshadow and mascara and then I was ready. I walked out my room and was greeted by many stares. I walked up to Dad and gave him a hug and then turned to everyone else.

"What? Do I look that bad?" I giggled.

I heard a gasp and I looked towards the turn-stiles to see Nathan staring at me with his mouth agape. I giggled as he walked over and hugged me. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek as my cousins started to laugh and taunt us. I turned around to glare at them but that still didn't stop them. I noticed that my brother had started all of this so I walked up to him and glowered at him.

"si usted no para ellos, entonces yo!" I said darkly.

Everyone stared at me as my brother immediately shut up. I laughed as I turned to my boyfriend.

"Hey I'm going to visit Imogen. Wanna come?" I asked.

He nodded but we didn't even make it out of the lair.

"Woah… you two aren't going anywhere!" shouted Uncle Raph.

"Come on! I haven't seen my friend in ages! Please?" I pleaded.

As a reply I got a collective "NO!"

I groaned as I reached for my friend and called her.

"Hey, B. Where are you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Imogen. My family won't let me come."

"Hey no worries honey. We can talk over the phone."

We chatted as I walked into my room. After a while I heard voices from the room next door.

"Hey, can you hear that, Im."

"Yeah… I can."

I listened closer and I choked back tears at what I heard.

"Hey, baby. You know I love you don't you?" asked a voice I knew all too well.

"Oh, Nathan. I love you too!" replied my cousin, Lily.

I gagged as I rushed into the room. I felt tears stream down my face as I took in the image in front of me. Nathan and Lily were kissing! I ran out as I sobbed my heart out. Mum and Dad heard me and stopped me before I could run out of the lair. I collapsed to the floor and felt my heart break into pieces. I couldn't remember much after that and the next thing I knew I was looking over New York. I had only one thought,

To get my revenge on Nathan!

I knew who I should turn to but I had my doubts. Eventually I made my way to the man who could save me from myself. I handed myself in and pledged my allegiance to him. I was now a pupil of the Shredder!

I had been training under the Shredder's guidance for a year now. He soon realised that I didn't need the physical training; instead I needed training to control my powers. I never told anyone about my mutation. I was 10 years old when I was mutated into a half-bird half-human hybrid. I have control over nature and my eyes turn from a midnight blue, to a vivid green. I dyed my hair blue and cut it so that it was a wavy bob to my shoulders. Recently, there had been word on the street about my previous family doing watches near the docks. I walked towards the Shredder as I awaited my instructions.

"Father, you called for me." I stated as I bowed.

"Yes, my daughter. The turtles have been spotted near the docks and I want you to engage. Do not use your powers or wings unless it is completely necessary. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father. I will not fail you."

I made my way towards the dock and hid until I caught sight of a familiar face. I growled under my breath as I made my way out of my hiding place. I silently stretched my legs as I reached for my katana. I snuck around my subjects and stood behind the one person who I knew Nathan would grieve the most. Before anyone knew I was there I struck Casey Jones form behind and stood over his lifeless body. I watched as the turtles and family turned around to see me, smirking at their misfortune.

"DAD!" Nathan screamed.

I swiped my katana in front of me to stop him from coming closer. He stared in horror as I looked at him with my midnight eyes.

"Well, well, well. I haven't seen you in a while, Nathan. How are you and Lily doing? If she hasn't already dumped you then I will make her grief instead!"

I launched at him, swinging my katana. He sliced his stick at me but I merely jumped back and leaped onto the crates surrounding the place.

"Do you really think you can beat me? I know your moves! I know you all and yet you don't know me!"

"Who are you then, mini-shredder?" asked a scruffy voice.

I laughed as I carried on walking.

BAM!

I was thrown backwards and off the edge of the crate. Instead of screaming like everyone else, I merely unfolded my wings and flew high above them. My eyes going from blue to bright green. My black and white tipped wings looked positively majestic as I hovered above my enemies.

"You thought I was dead, didn't you? Well you were mistaken and this time I won't be forgiving!" I screamed.

"What-" Leonardo started.

"NO!" I screeched.

I lifted my hands as the wind picked up and leaves started to swirl around them.

"I won't let you get away this time!" I mumbled.

"hermana por favor! ¡Tener compasión!" cried my brother.

I looked at them and was trying to decide whether to let them go or not. I never had chance to make that decision because I was knocked down by Raphael's sai. I screamed as I fell to the floor. I groaned as got up.

"You will regret that… I promise you!" I said darkly.

And with those words I ran back towards my new home.

"Wait! What is your name?" I heard someone shout.

"They know me as Ivy… Ivy Oroku!"


	6. Chapter 6- I am sorry

**Hiya, Everyone! I'm sorry for not updating; I've been a bit busy updating another story. If you have the chance please read The Deadly Song.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

 **~Anisokalover125.**

Leonardo POV.

I paced across the lair as I thought about our new rival, Ivy Oroku. The Shredder, surprising, had a daughter! I could still hear Nathan crying in his room. Even though I hated him for breaking my daughter's heart, I couldn't just see him suffer. I walked over to him and wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey… It's okay…"I whispered softly.

"That's not what I'm crying about, Leo." He mumbled. I pulled back surprised. "I know who killed my dad. Do you remember when Ivy said, 'I know all of your skills?' Well there is only one person who would know such a thing. There is only one person who would want to hurt me. There is only one person who knows that I kissed Lily, even if it was only a one-time thing. Jason spoke to her in Spanish, right? Well I only know one person who can speak Spanish fluently and understand it. Leo… I think Ivy used to be Miwa."

I gasped as everything slowly slotted into place.

"No…" I mumbled. "NO! Miwa would never turn to the Shredder! She wouldn't… she couldn't…"

"Leo, honey. I think that Nathan is right. I don't want to believe it any more than you but we don't have a choice." Karai said softly.

I numbly nodded as we all walked out of the lair for some fresh air. As I sat on the roof, I realised that I had lost my daughter once again and that I will never, ever get her back. I felt a single tear slide down my face. I made no attempt to wipe it away. I closed my eyes for a second and in that second, my whole world was attacked. I heard screaming and shouting and metal striking metal. As my eyes widened, I saw my daughter in the middle of the fight, standing off against her mother. I jumped off of the roof to help my family but I was restrained by foot soldiers. I watched, helpless, as my daughter struck down my wife. As I looked at her, she caught my eye. I saw a brief flash of sadness and regret. I saw her bend down to her mother and sling her over her back. She ran off into the night with my one true love, lifeless in her arms. I remember screaming and crying. At some point I think I bit somebody. I was hauled away by my brothers, in the opposite direction as Miwa/Ivy.

"NO! We have to follow Ivy! She killed Karai and I want to know why she killed her mother!" I yelled.

They all nodded as we set off at a sprint. In a matter of minutes we had reached my wife and daughter. What we saw wasn't what we expected to see.

Ivy POV.

I sat next to my mother's grave. It had taken me ages to dig but it was worth every second.

"I am sorry, Mother. I didn't want to kill you, it was my orders. I have missed you and Dad but the Shredder has given me so much. I know that revenge isn't the ninja way but I don't follow rules anymore. I am no longer Miwa Hamato, adopted freak who everybody hates. I am now Ivy Oroku, feared mutant and the unstoppable kunoichi. I… don't want them to find out who I really am. That would just make things harder. I know that Jason already knows but I don't want everyone else to know. Sometimes, I don't care who gets hurt but today, today was a different story. I-" I explained.

I heard a branch snap behind me and I saw my previous family staring at me in shock. I quickly wiped the tears away from my face and drew my weapons.

"You!" I hissed. "You spy on me and then expect me to let you go. Last time was a one off but today I will have your shells for my father!"

"Miwa… Ivy… whatever you are called. We saw all what you did. We are proud of you, we-" Leonardo started.

"NO! You are nothing to me and you never were. Now who goes first?"

And I leapt towards my certain demise…

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with this story. I love you all! Please R+R!**

 **~Anisokalover125.**


	7. Goodbye

**Hey everyone. I've decided after a lot of thinking that I am no longer going to continue writing for . I still love writing but I am starting to regret many things that have happened whilst I was in this website. I will keep my account but I will not be logged in after Monday night. There are many reasons for this. One is to do with someone who I thought I knew and trusted but now I realise that I may have made a mistake and because of this I have been angry and upset with myself. But I want this to change and I want to start again. I want to hang out with my friends more instead of worrying about updating. I'm sorry for this but I can't continue. Thank you for all the support I have received, MayorofNinjagoCity, Kairocksrainbow and many more but these two authors the most. This will be posted on all of my stories, completed or still going. I don't want to delete my work so you will still be able to read it but I won't be able to see this. I am sorry once again and I will miss you all.**

 **Goodbye my friends,**

 **~Greenninjaisbae**


End file.
